


Possession

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Pit hating his job as cupid, Self-cest, Twincest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Valentine’s Day approaches, Dark Pit’s mood continues to drop. He can’t bring himself to confess his feelings to Pit when other issues are getting in the way whether it’s his own self-loathing, his clone status or the fact that Pit might just not be interested with him and more than happy to be playing with his other suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on drabble ideas I had. Also, when I wrote Burning Tears that was based more on my rage and ended up Meta while this is more in universe and still a little Meta on how the Smashers would treat Dark Pit. Finally, I had a Valentine’s Day idea that was heavily porn driven to hentai levels, but given how I actually couldn’t think of a plot for the Meta portion of the story (since I don’t do porn without a plot), I decided that a story I held off on for so long will be changed to something Valentines Day related. This is written in First Person POV (but it’s not my first time writing in this POV) so enjoy!

**Sight**

I think it would be an exaggeration to say I enjoyed a good fight. Given my origins, I was born to fight. I was born when Pitstain gave a flying kick to the Mirror of Truth. That was what set everything up. Since then I had always been aching for a fight against powerful opponents. The only problem was Pitstain was the only one I deemed an equal. I was going to get bored eventually with all the weaklings in the Underworld.

That was when that idiot told me about Smash Brothers Mansion. He asked this person named Master Hand to allow me into Smash. There seemed to be a lot of issues with it, so in my mind, even if this Master Hand said no, I was going to crash the party.

And I pretty much did when Pitstain’s Goddess was accepted into Smash Brothers to participate in that tournament that would be watched by many in the universe. Once you got into the tournament, you were going to have your name known by many. For me, this was the chance to show everyone I’m not just some clone of Pit. I’m better than him in every way and I was going to show that in the tournament.

There was only one problem…besides Pit and Palutena…no one else really wanted me to be participating in the tournament. Pit managed to persuade Master to let me in despite all the bitching from some of the Smashers once they got one look at me. My appearance angered some and my battle style enraged them even more. I could care less about how they saw me because if I beat them in battle, they would have to respect me.

I kept telling myself that, but that’s not how the world works. As Pit’s unfiltered negative thoughts, I could tell that I would never be able to get the respect I deserve here in this tournament. It wasn’t fair, but that was how it is. Whenever I walk down the hallways of the mansion, I could feel those eyes shooting me in the back of my head and it was always made worse when Pitstain walked right next to me totally cramping my style. Someone as cool as me doesn’t need to stand next to someone as uncool as Pit…he thinks just because he’s the original that he can make up the rules.

Even if I complain about Pit being too close for comfort, I have this nagging feeling in my chest when he’s not paying attention to me. Yeah, he’s always going to go to his precious Goddess when something doesn’t go his way, but I don’t feel my chest pounding when he’s near her. It’s when he’s talking with the veteran Smashers that I start to get a little anxious.

Pit wanted properly introduce me to the other Smashers particularly the friends he made last season. Palutena would joke that Pit had no friends, but I can see he had stupid ones here. You had the blue talking hedgehog that was probably on speed, the blue robot that everyone had forgotten and had fat impersonators running around, the stupid trainer from the Pokémon realm that got kicked out because no one liked him, but at least his Charizard got to stay meaning he could remain in the mansion…and of course you had that buff blue haired swordsman. Yeah…Pit made one reasonable friend I could tolerate amongst the newcomers like me…her name was Lucina…I liked her a lot. She was incredibly patient with me and I admired how she was able to stand up to the complaints of her being a clone of Marth…even if her justification was better than mine. She is his descendant a long down the line, but for me…I was created by Pit even if it was an accident and people were going to hold that against me because I’m just Pit…only darker and edgier.

But I should be complaining about his friend known as Ike. He was the one that pissed me off the most of all the veterans. He and Pit are so touchy with each other its not even funny! Pitstain went on a long rant about all the things they had done together during the Brawl tournament that it made it seem like he was a love struck teenager. It really pissed me off especially since Ike was either confirming or denying certain things about Pit’s tall tales, but when it came to romance, the blue ape proved to be oblivious as fuck. I almost felt sorry for Pitstain that he wasn’t going to get any with this blue gorilla but Pit didn’t seem to care as long as he could pass the hints along that he wanted to go farther than what he let on. Ike had no problems holding hands, sharing food complete with indirect kisses and taking off his clothes and allowing Pit to massage him when Pit gave the suggestion. Honestly, if Pit would do that with me, I probably wouldn’t mind so much, but I keep asking myself why I even care.

Then I remember it's the month of love and I’m probably going to be moody until Valentine’s Day passes.

* * *

**Hear**

The closer Valentine’s Day gotten, the more the other idiots started chatting about love and dates. It was the same thing when I went out to either do some practice matches or get some food in the kitchen. What I hated though was how that frilly princess wanted to fill the entire mansion with hearts and paint it pink until after Valentine’s Day. Luckily, this idea was rejected although Peach still found ways to place hearts around the house and made all of her sweets into hearts with fortunes that should only be in fortune cookies. I chuckle at the one I got about finding true love on that horrible holiday.

Love…I wasn’t interested in it even though Pit was. Call me crazy, but I never felt a connection with anyone. I hadn’t been around for long, so I wouldn’t know the first signs of falling in love. I may be the smarter one of the two, but I would be considered the least experience. This was the one thing I would have been fine with Pit being better at because from what I observed and read, love was a disease that took someone over completely and made them do stupid things.

I overheard Palutena talk to Pit about Hades. Everything he did apparently from the mass genocide to the soul collecting was to revive his lost love Persephone who apparently committed suicide. If love was what drove that jerk up the wall, I can’t imagine what it would do with those I care about (not like I’ll ever admit I care for that stupid idiot or his Goddess).

I can observe what the other Smashers were doing when it came to romance. Some were very open about it like that racer Captain Falcon who constantly hit on Samus despite being rejected multiple times in the past. You had Palutena who was tugging on the strings on Ganondork of all people. Yeah…Ganondorf wasn’t all bad…like Lucina he respected my presence here and treated me accordingly, but I felt kind of bad for him that he got the attention of Pit’s Goddess. If she wanted something, she was going to get it and he was slowly falling into her trap.

And then you got fucking Pitstain who was pressured by Peach to play Cupid when that holiday came around and surprisingly…he wasn’t pleased a bit. While he told the princess yes, he would come to me and just throw a temper tantrum about how he wouldn’t be able to have the holiday to himself now. Palutena heard what Peach suggested and would make sure he would fulfill his task with the Angel Bow.

“Pit, is it really that bad shooting people in the arrow?” I asked him as he was glaring at his pink tunic that was assigned to him when that day would finally come. “You can shoot people in the ass and no one would complain.”

“I have to make others fall in love…and I won’t be able to spend time with anyone…” Pitstain complained as he threw the pink tunic on the floor with disgust. “It’s not fair! Just because I’m an angel who uses a bow doesn’t mean that I would help anyone on this holiday! Valentine’s Day is not Christmas! You spread love and joy on Christmas to everyone! Valentine’s Day is about spending time with your lover and being selfish since they’re yours!”

I was taken back at Pit’s anger. Was that how he felt about that pink holiday? Well, that might explain why I hate the sound of it.

“You almost sound like you planned a date.”

“Maybe…” Pit mumbled. “But I doubt anything will come of it now. Everyone knows what I’m going to do and are going to avoid me like the plague if they find out I have the power to actually make people fall in love at first sight with this bow.”

“You’re not going to hit people randomly, are you?”

“Of course not. I just have to shoot them and give a little push. It’s going to be really loud on Valentine’s Day…and if it’s too loud to the point where I can’t sleep, I’m just going to go to the Golden Land. It’s quiet in the garden.”

I should ask Pit if I could come with him, but I’ll tag along without his permission anyway. I hear Pit sigh again as he changed his tunic to the purple one. I never understood why whenever we changed our tunics, our wings changed color to match it. Pit gave some bullshit excuse about how it’s in our angel genes to switch our wing color…yet my wings tint wasn’t as apparent as his…

“Sorry Pittoo, we’ll continue this chat later. I have a match.”

“With who?”

“Didn’t you know?” Pit asked me with concern. “Master Hand announced the official tournament bracket. I have my match with that stupid elf.”

“Link?”

“Yeah him. I’m going to kick his ass for embarrassing me in front of Lady Palutena. Just watch me. I’m so knocking him out of the tournament!”

“Yeah…good luck with that. By the way, Link is a Hylian.”

“I don’t care about his race. He’s an inferior species that got lucky fighting an angel like me. Watch my match, Pittoo. You’re going to learn a lot from how I battle here.”

“I doubt it.” I told him simply but I was going to end up watching his match anyway. There were TVs everywhere in the mansion except our room so it would be impossible to miss the match. “But I guess I should be wishing you luck. If you lose, it looks bad on both of us.”

He gave his usual cheeky grin. After frowning and throwing a fit for the past hour, it was nice to see him direct that smile at me. I felt heat coming onto my face, but that was probably the room getting a little too humid.

“Oh, don’t worry. When you see how awesome I am, when you fight, you’ll be just as great as me.”

“I won’t be just as great. I’m going to be the one to take the title for this tournament!”

We had such a friendly rivalry at this point that I was always amazed how far we have gotten. Pit was the one that wanted to work with me…a clone instead of the other Smashers who either hated their dark counterpart or killed them. I was probably a fortunate one of the bunch especially since Samus made it clear that if Dark Samus did anything, she would kill her on the spot.

As Pit rushed off toward the Smash simulator, I slowly followed after him to one of the many rooms where us Smashers can sit together and watch the match unfold. There at least two main lounges where Smashers could spectate. One was on the second floor and the other was on the third. I expected Palutena to be on the third floor with many others…but because I didn’t want to be seen with her I ended up going to the second floor and I was going to regret it.

Pit always told me that the reason everyone gave me these weird stares was because they didn’t get to know me. Being a clone wasn’t a new thing in Smash, so if s/he just walked up to others and started a conversation, they wouldn’t treat him/her poorly. The results were that Toon Link fit in with many of the other obnoxious children and Lucina was able to hold a conversation with her idol Marth despite her fighting style matching his. I know I would have argued that this Wolf character was kicked out despite not being much of a clone as Fox, but Pit outright stated that Wolf had duties to attend to and couldn’t make it.

As I walked toward the longue I could hear the Smashers betting on the match. I didn’t care much about the fact that these losers were predicting that Link would win, but of what came out of their fowl mouths.

“The fact that angel boy had to change his entire moveset means he had no confidence taking him on in the last tournament.” I heard Falco state. “He was lucky he didn’t face him in the tournament.”

Sonic was one of the people in the room who were voting for my original and he scowled at the blue birdbrain. “Falco, don’t make it seem like he changed his set because he’s a coward. He just changed it so they’re his Final Smash now instead of his normal moves.”

“Weren’t his weapons destroyed?” Fox had to ask.

“Explains why his weapons got a downgrade.” Falco mocked before I heard him take a jab at me. “I mean his replica can’t copy something that’s shiny. Lower your own equipment quality so your clone can copy it.”

Oh, he was not implying that Pit changed his fighting style because of me. I would be incredibly angry if that were the case. I made my presence known to that asshole when I stepped into the room. Besides, the three animal furries there were a lot of other unpleasant Smashers in the room such as that fatass who needed to stop farting, both of the pink soccer balls, Meta Knight, the stupid fat penguin, Samus and Mr. Fancy Pants. All the other familiar faces were probably on the third floor or watching the match from their room.

“Hey, if you’re going to insult me, say it to my face!” I shouted trying to prevent myself from going up and punching the birdbrain in the beak.

The other Smashers heard me and looked my way. I couldn’t read their expressions at all but I felt they were judging me…it made me want to apologize and leave the room for disturbing their conversation, but that’s what Pitstain would do. I’m not like him at all and will fight him right there if he thought I was the kind idiot that Pit was.

“Oh look, it's the party crasher.” Falco growled before looking toward the television screen. “There’s nothing to see or hear here. Go away to your Goddess.”

Oh, he did not just imply I was a servant to Palutena!

“Excuse me! I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but my own! I don’t work under any divine being!”

“Uh-huh. Whatever.”

“Hey Falco, no need to be rude.” Sonic grumbled. “You should take back what you said about Pit…”

“Why else would he change his equipment when his clone uses the same thing?”

“I’m right here you stupid bird!” I yelled feeling my voice get louder. “You have a lot of balls talking shit in front of me!”

“I probably am because you’re not worthy of any sort of respect.”

I felt my chest hurt and my pride break in an instant. How dare this bastard insinuate that I’m not worthy of being here!

Fortunately, the other Smashers thought Falco gone too far and it was Fox that told him to drop the subject because there was no point in fighting over something speculated. Sonic added that they could just ask Pit why he wanted to change his tools in battle without being a dick about it. I already had my eyes on Falco for a statement like that and I was still going to get the last word in…knowing I was being childish doing so.

“You know, you can insult Pitstain all you want, but I’ll let you know that Pitstain has earned the right to change into what he sees fit to kick everyone’s ass here. As a god slayer, he should have authority to dictate what he can and cannot use.”

I was giving Pit too much credit. He wouldn’t have been able to defeat all of those Gods without Palutena's assistance in some shape or form, but if Pit gets hyped up, then I get hyped up.

Falco murmured something under his breath as the match began. I was going to stay and just watch Pit dominate the fight, but I ended up leaving annoyed how no one was defending me from Falco’s clone statement. Sonic was only defending Pit’s honor as his friend…it was like he agreed with what Falco had to say about me.

I ended up walking back to the fourth floor with the intention of just hiding out in the room and waiting for Pit to give me the results. If he lost, he would be a sobbing wreck whining about how much of a failure he was. If he won, he would brag non-stop and he would be quizzing me on what he did that allowed him to win. Both scenarios were awful, but it was unavoidable.

I ended up sitting outside the room where there was a TV hanging up on the wall. Because it was only Pit and me on the fourth floor, we technically got this TV to ourselves. I sat down and looked up toward the screen. My eyes sparkled seeing how well my twin was performing. I would never admit how much I adored watching his matches. Sure I mocked him outside of Smash because I was better at utilizing weapons. In Smash…I didn’t have that much confidence. Pit just shined in battle in comparison to me…I was incredibly dull and the fact that I couldn’t be different due to how Master Hand made a deal that I could be in at the cost of mimicking Pit was a low blow to me.

The battle was very close, but I was right when I said that Pit would come out on top if only barely. Link was use to fighting Pit in Brawl, but in this new setting where Pit changed his moveset, it allowed Pit the upper hand and throw in some custom moves and Pit easily won by changing his strategy in contrast to Link who still fought the same way like in the three other tournaments. It was probably a shocker to all the Smashers that Link was the first person eliminated from the official tournament (but there will be other smaller ones to get back at Pit).

I give a small smile seeing Pit’s sheepish smile and giving the V-sign at the victory screen. I inspired to do even better in battle than Pit demonstrated to everyone. I wanted to be the one to congratulate him and bring up the shit Falco said about him just so he could ramble on more.

…But unfortunately for me, everyone suddenly wanted to ass kiss Pit after the match, so I didn’t get my time alone with him. Later on in the evening when I thought I would have my twin to myself, Pit stated he was going to go off and do something. He was being very vague and failed to give an estimated time he would return. I waited for probably half an hour before I started to search for my stupid twin. I had to admit I was being a little salty that Pit wasn’t spending time with me, so I ended up walking around.

The noise was unbearable. So many Smashers did not go to bed despite it being late for multiple reasons. You had some Smashers gaming in the game room. You had others playing poker…and then you got the few insensitive assholes that were making love behind close doors. Sometimes I wish my hearing wasn’t so good. I can’t recognize who is screwing whom, but I know I don’t want to be around listening to them. I can feel my face becoming hot though as I run off. I probably sprinted too fast.

Going through the mansion though, I realized Pit was nowhere to be found on the Smasher side…that made me believe he was on the assist trophy side of the mansion.

I was correct when I stopped by Magnus’ door. I felt something hurt inside me again as I heard my dumb twin on the other side. He sounded like he was in pain, but when I leaned my ear against the door; I could tell what was going on.

“Ahh…Magnus…”

“Heh, angel face, you did good in that battle. I hope this reward is to your liking.”

“Y-Yes it is Magnus. Please…keep going…ahh!”

“I think you’re too needy and I should stop…”

“N-No…Magnus…please…keep fucking me! Please! Ahhh!”

“Heh…who am I to refuse when you make that face.”

It hurt…it really hurt hearing this. I didn’t even know why I was upset. I didn’t want to know. I just wanted to go back to my room and go to sleep. Just pretending this didn’t happen was the best solution that came to mind.

* * *

**Taste**

When my name was called to participate in the actual tournament match, I felt my heart racing. I didn’t think I would be fighting so soon and right after Pit. With how great he performed (not like I’ll tell it to his face that he showed Link who was boss), I would have to step up my game, but unlike that pushover, my opponent was the asshole Falco who had the nerve to imply that Pit lowered his standard for my stake. I was going to show him who is boss.

It was a three stock match that would last for six minutes. There would be no sudden death. The person with the lowest percentage or most stock won unless you knocked them out. There was no way in hell I would time out by the clock. If Pit could squeeze a win in, I wasn’t going to lose like that.

Of course…this was my first match and I guess I was a little nervous. You had Pitstain and Palutena rooting for me of course and it was nice that Lucina and Ganondorf were giving me the best of wishes (to be fair though, Palutena dragged Ganondorf with her and she made him say what I wanted to hear)…but the rest of the Smashers weren’t on my side. They were writing me off as a loss cause already all because of Falco’s reputation since he joined in Melee.

I wasn’t dumb and Pit wasn’t either. I might not have known that Falco would be my opponent, but apparently Pit did. Hopefully he wasn’t cheating when he said I would be next unless he just predicted that Master Hand switched it at the last minute due to having Smashers who have it out for each other duke it out as soon as possible. This was how enemies became friends in this mansion and that naïve hand thought it would be that simple.

It wasn’t…it never was going to be. Falco had this aura of arrogance around him during Smash. The hype he brought to the audience during the Melee and Brawl tournaments was amazing. Nothing could compare to his match with Fox and how they would take it under Final Destination at high percentages. It was like watching Dragon Ball Z even when you looked back at those matches. People wanted intense matches like that this tournament because Brawl might have been lacking (and probably why Master decided that there would be mini-tournaments along with the major one that would be going on the entire time we were here).

Before the game started on the Battlefield stage, Falco just taunted me for my status.

“You aren’t worth the trouble kid. Better surrender now before I humiliate you worldwide.”

“Hah…that’s a laugh. I’m going to be the one to knock you out of the tournament so early that you will regret mocking me!”

The battle was so hard though. Falco was on another level…I really underestimated these Smashers after having some kiddie battles to get use to how the setting worked. Pit made it look easy in comparison…

Some things had to change in the tournament that affected a few Smashers and admittingly, I probably benefited in this match because of it. Fox, Falco, Marth and Meta Knight dominated many battles being able to look flashy in the process that it would result in Master outright telling them that if they don’t change how they fight, there would be a ban in place. It was funny to think how Meta Knight got banned from the tournament temporary because of a huge chunk of complaints. It didn’t last long, but it made the tournament participates realize that if you can’t entertain the audience, then you would have to leave for the underdogs to take over and there was nothing worse than losing your honor because of it.

Despite the warning, Falco had no problem charging me with the blaster barrage he tended to do in all of his matches. I had to get to the lowest platform as quick as possible before he approached me and comboed. Those combos in Melee wouldn’t work anymore due to how the tournament was set up making me feel a little better when he got the first chain grab in shooting me in the air. The blaster hurt like a bitch but I wasn’t going to let him intimidate me.

My arrows were useless…they were always worthless in comparison to the amazing skills Pit had with it. My bow was just inferior to his…and I hated it in that moment on how predictable my arrow was for Falco to easily kick it back at me (I sidestepped at the last minute). I was being overall predictable and Falco capitalized on it. His punishment game was brutal that no matter how many times I rolled out of the way, he would grab me and then slam me back into the ground before repeating the process. My pride was at stake here especially since he got the first kill in barely taking any damage.

“Piece of cake.” I could hear him taunting below the platform.

My blood was boiling. I wanted to get a couple of hits in and pummel him off the stage. If I didn’t even the match, I was going to lose badly. He had every intention to 3 stock me in a flashy manner. I would not go down!

Pit showed in the previous fight that custom moves were allowed, so if I concentrated enough, I would be able to control it like his. Falco was already kicking the reflector in my face when he saw me prepare it so I didn’t have time to maneuver the arrow when I shot it. It went over his head but it was an improvement if it got past the laser. He was coming for me and I had to read him…but he was getting inside my head. If I tried to roll out of the way, he grabbed me and threw me back onto the stage and if I was on the ledge, he kept kicking me every time I tried to get back up. I yelped feeling him step on my fingers. I nearly dropped down off the stage that time and he was going for a spike. I prepared for an air battle off stage, but even with my wings and extra jumps, Falco was the air expert and was brilliant at edge guarding.

It was slower here, but as long as I got on the edge, I would be fine. I got a few up aerials in when he attempted to spike me and it gave me a little breathing room. His firebird had such a long distant that he always landed when I climbed up the edge and kicked me off the edge again. His attempts to style me really angered me that I was lucky I got a footstool in. It wasn’t enough to knock him down, but it gave me time to think what I needed to do. My percentage was probably too high and a smash attack would take a second stock. At this rate…I was going to taste the bitter defeat from the asshole that mocked Pit and me…

“Gah…Pit…” I ended up mumbling without realizing it. What did he tell me about Falco again that wasn’t the obvious?

The conversation in my mind was so blurry at this point as I got lucky with an electroshock. He was at killing percent but when I went for the kill off stage; he zipped past me before going for the back air and knocked me out.

The audience outside of Smash were cheering for Falco. I was going to lose with how much of a lead he was in…and I didn’t believe in miracles. It was just bad luck…

“ _Hey, Pittoo! You better not be giving up!_ ”

Why was Pit trying to speak to me telepathically now? I thought it was impossible in a battle…but maybe our bond was strong enough to ignore the rules. I only look up slightly as I’m brought back on the stage.

“ _Pittoo, remember what I told you about your bad habits! You’re being predictable to a veteran. Never roll out to avoid him because he’ll grab you. Only roll into him when you have to. Don’t air dodge so much when he’s in a combo. Just continue clashing with him. Falco has the experience, but you have the advantage in this battle. Never let your nerves get to you. Now fight. It would be disappointing if you lost before we got to fight each other._ ”

I let out a small gasp as the invincibility wears off. Falco just chuckled as he continued to taunt while waiting for me to approach.

“Come get some you clone.” He taunted as he looked toward me. “You’re making this way too easy for me.”

“Guhh…shut up…this battle is just getting started.”

“Really? I see it’s over now!”

I couldn’t let him get to me. Taking Pit’s advice, I blocked his jabs and avoided his throws. I wasn’t going to fall into this combo again. I thrusted my blade forward before finally deciding to go with Pit’s battle strategy in the match against Link. Falco was at killing percentage, so he wasn’t expecting me to just slide grab him like Pit did to Link and just throw him off the stage. The audience immediately stopped cheering seeing that Falco wasn’t going to get the perfect after all. I smile to myself at the small victory that the blue bird isn’t going to be able to rub his foot on my face.

It only took that one stock for Falco’s demeanor to change. He was playing for keeps now and because I was on my last stock, I needed to be careful. However, I intended to follow up with Pit’s entire grab combo. Falco would shoot his lasers at me to keep me may bay. Instead of using the Guardian Orbitars like I did originally (and it left me wide open to a grab due to taking some time to put them away), I shielded the blows and hopped over the lasers for a fair. Only at the last second did it hit Falco. I quickly followed up with Pit’s strategy that he came up with for this tournament. Grab the opponent, throw them down and follow up with any aerial attack. If this didn’t work, then keep throwing them forward until you slide them off the edge. I personally preferred the latter. I was better at grabbing than following up with my aerial combat. Falco wasn’t as quick as he was in the previous two games, so he wasn’t going to run out of my quick combo until I slid him off the stage. As Falco attempted to recover, I jumped down and stepped on his head before taking off with the Power of Flight. I admit I was styling right there and just wanted to disrespect him for what he did to me.

Immediately the battle was even and I anticipated everyone freaking out on the outside. I could also imagine Pit trying to get the game to cheer for me…I swear to god if he did that, I would punch him in the face. I don’t understand why even the audience insist my name is Pittoo.

“You little brat…” I could hear Falco growl as he came back. “Can’t even fight without resorting to Pit’s tactic against Link. You are such a clone.”

“Ha, I don’t need your taunting now that we’re even!” I mocked as I taunted him when he was right there. I had a lot of balls to swing my blade in front of him as if telling him to come get some. “You can insult me all you want…only if you win!”

I was going to be the winner and there was nothing Falco could do about it. Now that my mind was cleared up, I could read him better while Falco had a harder time capitalizing on my movement. Everything we did at that point was exchanging blows after one of us would leave ourselves wide open. Because I had agitated Falco enough, he wouldn’t be able to do anything against my electroshock now and I got at least three in a row just to piss him off even more. Falco was just as short-tempered as me. Pit had told me that the best way to beat someone was to focus on their weak point whether it was in battle or using some underhanded tactics like making them blow a fuse or getting them discouraged. Personally, I wouldn’t resort to those tactics if I didn’t hate Falco for smack talking Pit and me.

He was getting in on my game with his dash attacks followed by his own aerial skills. It got to the point that he threw me off the stage and it was just going to be fighting for the ledge now. If this is what he wanted…

Falco tried to spike me when I flew to the ledge. He just missed me and I immediately jumped off in an attempt to spike him back. He kicked me toward the stage forcing me to tech it before I got bounced off to the bottom. I was at killing percentage. I could feel it and if he hit the sweet spot, I was out of the tournament.

When Falco tried to grab the edge twice after knocking me back, I was quick with hitting him with another electroshock to re-grab the edge and roll back up. Catching my breath, I charged my smash attack when he attempted to roll onto the stage before chasing him again. His kicks hurt…the stomach really is the weakness for Pit and me…

“Guhh…”

“You’re going down!”

“No, you!”

We took it to the bottom of the stage at this point only going for the edge so we can refresh and try again. It was do or die. All I know is everything went back and both of us fell off. One of us spiked the other and the game ended.

“GAME! THE WINNER IS…DARK PIT!”

If there was anything I was good at, it was making people upset and I probably caused a riot outside of Smash for winning. Nobody expected me to squeeze that win out, and I admit, it was very close that I thought I was going to lose.

The only one who approached me immediately after coming out of the machine was Pit…he was probably the only one I wanted to talk to after that close match.

“That was awesome, Pittoo! That was a complete turnabout!”

Palutena was behind him with her usual cat smile. No words came from her mouth but I bet she was thinking how I did so well because of Pit and therefore could take the credit for the huge upset.

“You thought I was going to lose? Heh…you have no confidence in me. I’m the best after all.”

Unfortunately for me, that’s not what everyone else was going to think seeing that match. It would have been for me if I just stayed with the small group of Smashers who praised me for my match because when I told them I was going to the kitchen to get a water bottle, I was going to be met with cruel eyes.

Actually, it was just Falco being salty, but it didn’t mean I want to talk to him after all of that trash talking. At first he ignored my presentence, which was fine when I opened the fridge to get a water bottle, but the minute I opened it while I was leaving, he punched me from behind nearly causing me to choke on my water. I ended up dropping the bottle on the floor as a result.

“Aren’t you going to clean that up?”

“Way to be a poor sport…” I growl as I quickly tried to put the lid on the water bottle before any more water split. He didn’t want me to do that obviously when he kicked me when I bent down to grab it. “Gahh!”

“Everyone knows I should have won that battle! You only won by copying Pit.”

Oh he was going to throw that card at me. I didn’t bother picking up the bottle now as I stood up glaring at the blue bird.

“Really? It looked like you choked at the end that allowed me to win.”

“If anyone saw Pit’s battle and then yours, no one is going to respect you.”

“Says the clone of Fox…”

Perhaps I should not have said that. Everything was kind of a blur at that point. All I know was that I was slammed into the wall for my insult and probably punched a couple of times. I only vaguely remember holding my hands in front of me to shield myself, but it was pointless when Falco was good at throwing fast ones like this. Many insults were thrown at me even if I couldn’t quite grasp what he was telling me. I might have screamed and that might have caught the attention of some Smashers.

“What are you doing Falco?!”

“Dark Pit!”

“Oh hell no you did not just do that Falco!”

I felt someone force Falco off of me followed by some immediate swearing. I think it was Lucina’s voice that I heard asking me to hang on because I was fading out on them. Pit was there…I know he was…and before I fainted I think his words reached me of what he said to Falco.

“Pit, you know I should have won that!”

“Oh shut the hell up, Falco! I am so tired of you being a hypocrite to people who have similar fighting styles! You think just because you are a crowd favorite back in Melee that you can treat everyone else like shit because they can’t live up to the audience’s expectations after what you did? Please, the audience of Melee has their head up their asses that they will never acknowledge how poorly you performed! That was all on you! Don’t blame Pittoo for outsmarting you if you couldn’t perform your best like the last two tournaments! In fact, never suggest Pittoo is a worse clone than me again when you can stop riding off of Fox’s tail! You only got into Melee because of Fox and the only reason you’re still here is because of Melee! No one afterward will get the respect when your fanbase are a bunch of whiny babies, so you either toughen up or shut up! You’ll have your chance in smaller tournaments, but right now, I have about had it with you!”

It felt nice for Pit to stand up for me, but I fainted afterwards and would later wake up in the infirmary with a bandage over my head. The only people who were waiting for me to wake up were Pit and Ike (who were holding hands…the nerve…I swear). I could vaguely hear Ike telling Pitstain that he needed to calm down or there would be bigger problems with Pit shouting that he has no problem putting Falco in his place.

“Fox is talking some sense into him now. I think what you said was unnecessary.”

“He needed to hear that. His glory days are gone. He has to work if he wants to win instead of riding his fanbase.”

“Still…Dark Pit kind of…”

“So what if he uses my strategy? Falco has done the same thing for two seasons now and only now is it a problem? No one said anything when Roy mimicked Marth or how we had that stupid rat that was trying to be like Pikachu.”

I shuffle a little catching their attention.

“Pittoo, are you okay? You took a big beating there!”

“Uh…what…happened?”

“Oh, Falco got salty and kicked your ass outside of Smash away from the cameras.” Pit explained to me what I already knew. “He’s such a jerk, but don’t listen to him Pittoo when he said to quit Smash Brothers for being my twin. Those words should reflect him more than anyone else.”

He said that? It must have not registered in my brain originally, but by reliving the memory, I suddenly shivered at those cruel words. If I couldn’t be myself in Smash and had to resort to copying Pit to win, I really was a clone. Pit was probably telling me not to worry so much since a win is a win, but in my mind I tasting defeat all because I resorted to his strategy…it wasn’t fair…it was my first match in the tournament setting and this is what I got…

“Pittoo, you’re falling asleep on me again. Pittoo?”

I needed to rest for a while…otherwise I don’t think I would pick myself up from this match.

* * *

**Smell**

Even with Pit smack talking Falco, it wasn’t going to make me feel any better. Shots have already been fired and I was outright told I should just quit Smash Brothers since no one liked me anyway. Those words made me hide in my room not wanting to come out even for a friendly match. I didn’t have any matches due to the injuries that Falco caused and even if he got lectured for attacking me, nothing would come of it. Master Hand was lenient with fights like this…which makes me wonder what would happen if someone decided to kill themselves because they felt worthless.

No, I’m not going emo. I’m just a little upset that because I’m a newcomer, I have to grin and bear it. Pit and Palutena will make sure Falco will never say something insulting in front of me again, but they also had a limit to what they can do. Murder was out of the question and attempting to ruin someone was also not a good thing even if Palutena was good at that.

There was something else that didn’t make me want to communicate with anyone. Pit standing up for me made me realize how much I needed him…all the self-loathing I have for myself just increased knowing that I’ll never get him. He was more protective of me, but the stress as Valentine’s Day drew closer was apparent. It was so bad that he probably needed to relieve it with Magnus again.

…But I wish he didn’t have to rub it in my face when I asked him where he was going to go.

“Where are you going Pitstain?”

“I’m…going to go have a drinking contest with some of the guys.” Pit said with his shifting eyes.

“Who?”

“Just Ike and Magnus. I need to cheer myself up for that stupid love holiday…so if I get drunk, I’ll probably just curse them out. Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll be put off duty.”

He said that with a nervous smile. He was trying so hard to lie to me that it pissed me off. I wasn’t some kid that didn’t need an explanation like this. I wasn’t going to get anything else out of him…

I wait until Pit leaves the room again for the night before I decide to go to sleep. I hated how Pit was dodging my questions on where he was going. He should already know that our twin telepathy allows us to have an understanding what is going on inside the other’s head. Does he think I’ll think less of him if he just told me he was sleeping around with two guys? Actually…I only know for a fact that he’s sleeping with Magnus…but his situation with Ike continued to be ambiguous and it pissed me off.

A drinking contest, he told me…a fucking drinking contest with the two guys that Pit had been clinging to ever since the tournament started. If I didn’t have such low tolerance, I would have been able to reveal Pit’s nasty secrets right there…but no…I’m too cowardly to do anything about it. Even now as I shuffle in the big bed that I share with that stupid idiot, I curse to myself for my weakness.

My feelings for Pit were spreading like a virus inside of me. I couldn’t stop it and it was only growing stronger. The desire to have Pit to myself was so wrong, but the images wouldn’t go away. Every time I closed my eyes, I keep seeing my twin above me holding me down and touching the spots where I was injured. His touch healed the pain I was feeling and the kisses he would give me were pleasant to say the least. I refused to admit I was like those idiot schoolgirls who treated their first kiss as the most sacred thing in the world. Angels held this to higher standard then even human teenagers, but it was still embarrassing to admit I was the same way. If I wanted to kiss someone, it would be with someone I liked and the day I had my first time…it would be with someone I trusted. Both of those things I wanted Pit to be my first, but it wasn’t going to happen, so all I could do was use my dirty imagination of things that could never happen.

I wasn’t going to sleep with these ideas so I sat up and looked toward the floor to where Pit’s clothes were. He forgot to take them to the laundry room meaning they might not be washed until the day after Valentine’s Day. I grumble at how the room was going to stink with what Pit did with those clothes. Yet…I found myself getting up and picking them up. The first thought that came to mind was to go and put them in the washer in the middle of the night and then come back. If I was in the right mind, I would have, but I ended up taking them back with me to bed. I took in the smell of my twin’s tunic and felt myself blushing when I lied back down.

“Pit…”

I didn’t realize I was calling for my twin to come into the warm bed and sleep with me. His scent was clouding my mind making me imagine he was right there beside me. I wonder if he relieved himself earlier this morning with the way the boxers were. My blush deepens putting it to my face. My free hand trails down into my pajamas to my own penis as I can feel it sticking up. Was I that hard just from smelling Pit’s dirty clothes? I’m really pathetic, aren’t I?

“Pit…ahh…”

I jerk my hand slowly trying to get a rhythm going. I do my very best to keep my voice down even though the chances of anyone hearing me on the fourth floor is close to none. It becomes more difficult for me to breathe as I pick up the pace. I continue moaning my twin’s name as I imagine more perverted things he should be doing to me. Why would he waste time being fucked by Magnus when he could dominate me? Magnus said that Pit was a needy individual…I was too! I wanted him for myself but was too chicken to say anything. My mind is out of control like a forest fire burning everything to the ground.

I see Pit forcing his tongue down my throat in an attempt to explore my mouth. He wants in as far as possible and I see myself moaning into his experienced kiss. I don’t see myself jerking myself off but rather Pit being the one to keep me pleased with his gentle hands. His cock is against my sacred buns ready to push inside me at any moment, but he would rather tease me then satisfy himself. I beg him to finish up as quickly as possible, but he rejects it. One hand is now on my stomach trailing up toward my right nipple. He fondles it without a care in the world before making some lame joke about how my nipple looks like candy. That would normally ruin the mood, but I was so desperate for affection that I didn’t care if he made a stupid attempt to mock me like that. He sinks his fangs into my neck as I call his name out again. I beg him again to take me and he finally decides to do so. He puts me on my stomach though showing he wants dominance in this situation. Without warning, he inserts his dick inside of me and begins thrusting without a care that it’s my first time. I love it and hate it at the same time. The pain I feel is what I deserve for wanting to be screwed by my twin.

“Ahhh! Pit! Pit!” I could hear myself call out as I feel myself getting closer to climax. I gave up trying to hold my voice in. When Pit joked about being a pervert, he meant it because it past on to me for imaging complete dominance over my body. “Ahh! Ahhh! Ahh! Pit…I’m coming…”

A few more thrusts in my scenario and I found myself climaxing in real life. My semen sprayed all over my own boxers matching the sticky substance that was in Pit’s. The feeling was so foreign to me that I had stop moving for a couple of minutes just to catch my breath. My senses were returning to me and I immediately threw Pit’s tunic toward the floor in disgust with my actions.

“Dammit…what came over me?” I ended up asking myself knowing full well why I masturbated to my twin’s clothes. “Uh…I really hate Valentine’s Day…it makes me sick to my stomach…”

* * *

**Touch**

And then Valentine’s Day finally came. It was the day I was going to lock the doors and not communicate with anyone while Pit did the exact opposite due to his duties.

Love was definitely in the air and it was going to last all day. Whatever was in those arrows was getting people lucky tonight. Even though I said I would lock my door, I ended up leaving to watch who Pit was shooting hoping he would not see me watching him.

Pitstain hit so many people when they were calling their lovers from another world, that it was obvious that they were going to leave for the day to go see them. Mr. Fancy Pants who usually was flirting with the guys here at Smash was calling his fiancé from his world. His world didn’t have technology, but Master gave him one item that would allow him to connect to his girlfriend and sister. When Marth was calling, Pit shot him in the back and he went from faking his affection for her to going back and being happy.

The same would apply to all the pretty boys with blue hair. They would go to the phone after Marth declared he was going to leave without Master’s permission to go reunite with his love. Chrom was next and he was shot making him leave to see Olivia after shyly wishing her a happy Valentine’s Day. Chrom wasn’t good with being a good husband in the sense of having a normal conversation, so seeing him be head over heels would probably embarrass them both.

Ike was the last blue haired swordsman to call. I felt something break inside Pit. His expression was pained as he aimed his arrow. I was confused on why Pit would even aim the arrow when Ike was talking to whoever was on the other line. Weren’t they a romantic couple? I mean…Pit was technically cheating on Ike with Magnus and vice versa but…

“Be happy Ike…” Pit murmured as he shot the arrow at Ike’s heart at the moment he was stuttering to tell the person on the other line something important but got tongue tied. This was enough motivation for him to say those three words to the person he cherished the most.

“I love you…Soren.”

Pit left almost immediately after shooting making it clear that his job at the phone and messing with blue haired swordsmen were done. He was going to hit the other Smashers now.

The Robin twins were more fortunate (and I know they don’t have blue hair). Robin was already affectionate to her crazy husband that it was just suicide for Pit to shoot her when she was speaking to her husband outside. He could tell Henry saw him shoot the arrow, but he wasn’t going to out Pit on being cupid when Robin jumped into his arms declaring her love for him.

“Tee-hee. Does that mean it’s finally time to make Morgan?”

“Of course, dear!”

I think to myself how that will probably be impossible if Morgan’s birthday is apparently May 5th. My eyes see Pit looking toward the garden where he sees the blue hedgehog and shoots him immediately. From where I was standing, I wouldn’t be able to see what going on his end unless I climbed here. I would later find out from my twin that Sonic was trying to get Fox to relax with him and Fox was thinking of leaving to talk to someone else (Krystal).

Continuing the journey, Pit would then shoot Lucina just because she had no intention of doing anything for this particular holiday like me. Of course I would be upset that Lucina wouldn’t be interested in me in any shape or form…no…I already knew she liked Morgan. He didn’t even need to be at the mansion for Lucina to place her heart to her chest. She let out a sigh of defeat as she too would leave to go call him.

Pit would shoot Link even if he didn’t need the help with Zelda and Peach to Mario (just so he could have a little revenge for Peach putting him in this scenario in the first place). If Pit was a dick, he might have shot Rosalina, but he was playing the game of risk when he waited for Palutena to come out of her room to shoot her. Palutena would have some awareness when the effect wore off, but I noticed the arrogant smirk Pit had that even he had the advantage over his Goddess sometimes. She immediately ran off to go nag Ganondorf (who had the same mentality of me of wanting to avoid the holiday of loves and kisses).

From the fifth floor, Pit had a few more targets and he would call it a day. I noticed how he refused to hit someone like Megaman despite that depressed robot needing someone for this day. Well, it was probably best in case Pit tried to pair him up with that other robot.

Speaking of Rob…that loser was so desperate on Valentine’s Day that seeing everyone run around with a date sent him to tears. The alien attempted to comfort him when he was on the bed patting his roommate on the back. Pit grumbled about how pathetic the two were and shot them both in the arrow. He shot an extra arrow at Rob’s ass just for a good laugh. Those two would be making babies if it were possible…but it made me realize that my twin probably didn’t want either of them to be alone and since they had chemistry from the start…might as well give them a huge push.

This also applied to Samus and Little Mac as well. Samus played hard to get for every person in the mansion. Little Mac was just the unfortunate fool who had a crush on an older woman and when competing with Captain Falcon, he was probably going to lose. Pit was a fan of the underdog even if he hated fighting Little Mac in an actual match, so he basically made sure that he would hit Samus. Samus must have had a sixth sense because she dodged that arrow that Pit shot at her. Cursing, Pit curved the next arrow so it would hit her in the heart…now he prayed that she wouldn’t talk about the baby when she spoke to the boxer.

I felt that Pit wanted to curse a couple of the Smashers that angered him the past couple of weeks. Falco was on his list, but he held off because he noticed Magnus was heading off somewhere with someone. I had this bad feeling Pit would do something stupid and I chased after him to the assist trophy section.

Pit didn’t look ready to hit Magnus with a cupid arrow as much as he was ready to shoot the person next to him with a real arrow. The rage in his eyes caused my entire body to tremble.

On closer inspection, I could see whom Pit was aiming his arrow at. In Magnus’ room, the Hom that joined with Shulk in his team attack was sitting on the bed. His expression was unreadable, but he wasn’t thrilled being summoned by the mercenary.

“What do you need? Shouldn’t you be with Pit?”

“Angel face is playing cupid today.”

“…But you’re with him.”

“We’re friends…with benefits. There is nothing romantic between us.”

“Then why are you coming to me? I am not interested in a relationship. If you’re trying to seduce me, then I’m leaving.”

Pit was ready to shoot when Magnus went over to Dunban placing his hand on his over his cheek. If Dunban was honestly serious about leaving, he would have kicked him right there. There was something blooming between those two and Pit wanted to break them apart.

“Pit…” I ended up muttering causing Pit to realize that he was being watched the entire time. He immediately changed his arrow back to the love arrow and shot them both before rushing off. I immediately trailed after him despite the fact Magnus might have noticed that Pit was there witnessing his sinful act.

We ended up back in the room out of breath. Pit threw his bow on the ground before glaring in my direction.

“Why did you follow me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t see what I was doing.”

“If I didn’t follow you, there would be a dead body.”

“And it wouldn’t be your problem.”

“Pit, are you trying to justify murder here?!”

I couldn’t believe my twin sometimes. His jealous streak was worse than mine. If someone got in the way, he would attempt to murder him or her. If it was me…I would be moping…I still am sulking because I know Pit couldn’t possibly care about my feelings.

“Pit…”

“What?!”

“…You…shouldn’t be upset…with helping others. Even if you hate this job…you’ll…”

“I hate it because it means I have to give up guys I like!” He whined looking ready to smash the Angel Bow that was on the ground. “I mean, it’s nice that I could get back at Lady Palutena for once, but I had to let go of Ike…and Magnus was with that damn alien! I thought we had something!”

“But…there is someone else you didn’t shoot who likes you.”

Pit rolled his eyes thinking I was just trying to cheer him up. I was dead serious. Gulping, I went over to my twin and placed a kiss on his lips. Pit’s eyes widened at the sudden contact. I feared he would push me away, but I was met with him pulling me tighter into the kiss. Did this mean that he…

“Pit…ignore those two apes and be with me…I love you more than they’ll ever love you…”

I said it. Now it was time for Pit to reject me and get rid of me like the pathetic replica I was. For once…I couldn’t read Pit’s expression nor get into his mind on what he was thinking of me. How was he keeping me out?

“Pittoo…I…”

“…Don't say anything. Whatever you tell me will be a lie. You like Ike and Magnus. If you say you love me…I won’t believe you.”

I say that yet I don’t resist the embrace he gives me. I don’t look his way. My body is shaking at his touch. I feel him forcing me on the bed, but that’s as far as he goes before he gets up. He closes the door and locks it before looking toward me.

“…Maybe you’re right Pittoo. Maybe I’m desperate.”

“You think?”

“No…I am. You probably already noticed. I go around screwing Magnus and Ike despite their affections for others…and I expect them not to cheat on me. I know Ike has never laid a finger on that half-breed in his world, but he’s too dumb to realize how much he likes him. So maybe me being cupid is the best for him.”

“…But Magnus?”

“Oh, I’m pissed with him, but there’s nothing I can do since I shot that arrow no thanks to you.”

“Are you blaming me?”

“Yes, but even then…”

My twin finally gets rid of his pink tunic and throws it on the clothes before looking at my tunic. He yanks it off rather easily. I don’t resist his dominance.

“…I’m an awful brother for doing this to you.”

“…Why?”

“I just want the sex.”

“…And I want you.”

“What part?”

“All of it.”

“That sounds cliché…and it’s unexpected from you.”

“I might be the romantic of the two of us.”

Pit chuckled as he planted a kiss on my neck. He nibbles in the same spot he kisses me and I let out a small gasp at his teeth. He’s not sinking his teeth like in my imagination, but that might be because Pit wasn’t a vampire. He pushes me down so my head is on the pillow as he gives me another kiss on the lips. In an attempt to fight for dominance, I end up gripping at his back sinking my nails down in the process. He seems to enjoy it from the look on his face.

“Pittoo…” He calls out as he trails his hand lower to my groin. “I really am sorry if I’m coming onto you suddenly…its not the type of love you want from me…I mean…I might like you, but I would have to sort things out.”

“I don’t care. I want you, Pit. You’re mine. No one can have you.”

“Heh heh…someone is possessive.”

“I get that from you with how you treat Magnus.”

From there, I did not want Pit bringing up any person he would sleep with or has slept with. It was only me now. Even if I was an inferior replica to him, I want his blue eyes looking at me and only me.

Pit was moving too fast for my liking admittingly, but I didn’t care how he caressed my body. I let him do what he wanted because he had more experience in this field.

“You’re already hard, Pittoo.”

With the way he was touching me, I would be surprised if I wasn’t. His hand was stroking my cock. Pit had a certain pace that allowed me to adjust to his touch. I felt something was threatening to come out the longer and faster he stroked me.

“P-Pit…ahhh…ahhh…”

“Oh, what’s this Pittoo? Have you masturbated before?”

He was only asking a hypothetical question, but I probably gave him an answer without realizing it. Pit forced me to look him in the eye before inserting his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to gain control this time around, but with how his hand was moving, I ended up submitting to his tongue again. Was I always this weak or was it just Pit knowing what I would like?

“Pittoo…you’re close.”

My voice was louder than usual as I felt myself reaching climax. There was no time for a warning when I came on his hand. A part of me cursed that I finished up so quickly, but Pit didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, whatever semen split on his hand…he ended up licking it up like it was ice cream. That image was actually disgusting and made me not want to eat ice cream again, but that might be how Pit was able to slurp it up with no problem…such a sick angel sometimes I swear…

“Pittoo…I want you…” He told me after finishing licking the semen off his fingers. “It’s going to hurt…but I want you to bare with me.”

I could only nod his head slowly as I watch him position himself. Normally, I would expect preparations for something as important as this. I refused to acknowledge that this was my first time. My face told a different story…

“Can you lick my finger tips?”

“Not the one you sucked.”

“Oh come on, Pittoo. Don’t you want a taste?”

“N-No…I don’t…”

“Aww…you’re no fun.”

I wonder if he was being sarcastic when he said that. My face feels hot again seeing my twin suck on his fingers before preparing me. I let out a yelp feeling a wet finger inserted into me.

“How are you doing?”

“Guh…k-keep…gahh…”

If Pit stopped, I was going to be annoyed with him. Pit debated whether or not to continue, but seeing as how he was already starting, he probably thought he needed to finish. A second finger got inserted before a third. This foreign feeling caused by body to jolt back…

“Ahh…Pit…it…hurts…” I wheeze out unaware of how uncomfortable I was making my twin.

“Sorry…I really wish I could prepare you better.”

“J-Just go…I-I’ll be fine.”

I wasn’t going to be okay, but Pit might not have caught the uncertainty in my tone. He takes his fingers out after thinking its good enough before positioning himself above me. I could sense the uneasiness from Pitstain when he was preparing himself.

“Uh…I feel like a chicken stopping now…” Pit mumbles to himself more than me. “Maybe this isn’t…”

“Pit…if you stop…”

“I know…I won’t stop.”

Immediately, he pushed himself slowly at my entrance before gaining the courage to go all in. I didn’t know if I screamed or moaned at the sudden invasion, but all I knew was that Pit continued to badger me with questions if I was doing okay.

“G-Go…please…go…”

Pit nodded his head as he slowly started to thrust inside of me. I had never felt this way before. My mind was becoming mush as I started losing the ability to think. Every thrust made me cry out Pit’s name. My hands found themselves behind Pit’s back again as he puts himself in a gentle position that allows me relax better.

“Ahhh…ahh…”

“Pittoo…you’re taking me in…” He growls as he continues thrusting. “Amazing…”

“Ahhhh! Pit! Pit!”

I’m already hard again ready to orgasm again. He makes it apparent that he wants to keep this going as long as it can. I didn’t have the endurance to last though and it frustrated me. We were now in sync in bed as we were when we were in combat. Pit was doing all the work but I found my hips moving at certain points to get the best out of that thrust. I worried that my voice would be loud enough for anyone who walked by to hear. There weren’t that many Smashers that would be walking around the fourth floor during Valentine’s Day. Pit let out a small chuckle feeling himself out of breath.

“Man…I’m already close…” Pit huffed. “Pittoo…”

“Pit…I…I’m coming!”

That must have sounded awful to Pit. I could imagine the smug look he had when he thrusted inside of me a couple more times before he planted his seed inside of me. I let out a small wail before I came over his stomach before I lost all the energy inside of me to keep going. I cursed my lack of stamina…

“Ha ha…we need to work on your endurance…” He teases me as he pulls out. “Ha ha ha…”

“Stop…laughing you jerk…and promise me…something…”

I shouldn’t be talking. I’m about to lose my voice and he knows it. Pit places me gently on the side next to him before leaning on his side. He doesn’t seem to care that there were going to be stains on the blanket when he did that. How would we explain this to Peach when she did the laundry? It really didn’t concern my idiot twin.

“What is it? You’re losing your voice.”

My voice cracked when I spoke afterwards. I hated myself for asking such a serious question immediately after having sex with him. Pit understood me and just smiled warmly. I feel the strength I have leave me as I felt myself falling asleep…why was this happening? Why was I so…

“Don’t worry, Pittoo. I will never let you fade away…and if you ask me to never look at anyone but you, I’ll obey your every command. You are my equal after all…an equal I love.”

Pit was always an idiot…and I fell for my idiot twin…but those words were very encouraging to me that I had no problem going back into the dream world with his arms around me for the rest of the day. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 12893 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I think people have realized by now that out of all the Smashers, I hate Falco. Personality wise, he’s an asshole and I hated how he got up and left Star Fox at the beginning of Star Fox Adventure hence why Fox and the crew were in a slump until they got the SOS signal. It makes me wonder why Fox even took him back after something like that. His arrogance in comparison to other characters rubs me the wrong way because I feel like he’s a jerk without a heart of gold and he only helps Fox so he doesn’t have to return any favors (and gameplay wise, for claiming to be an ace pilot, he still needs assistance). In Smash, it’s even worse because he’s a clone and the hypocrisy in the fandom still runs to this day. Falco is loved in the Melee fandom because Fox is the best character in the game and if Fox has a clone, then that adds to it. He continues to be like a clone even until Smash 4 where he still has the same Final Smash. And it pisses me off because Falco is shit now in Smash 4 compared to his glory days in Melee and people will still justify him as being a great character and bash the other clones in Smash 4 (again ignoring how Falco started out the same way in Melee and was praised for it). This is nothing but Melee bias I loathe with a passion. When Pit/Dark Pit are better characters in Smash 4 than you, then you can go get wrecked. 
> 
> While my hatred for Falco is shown in other stories like not bringing him up at all, abusing him or just writing him out of the story (Fallen Angel anyone where he’s gone in the second chapter and doesn’t come back until chapter forty-five), I felt like he would serve as a better character to insult Dark Pit’s status as a clone. Its so OOC to have Marth be the one who insults Dark Pit for his clone status because Marth is not a jerk in his own game. Falco is a jerk in the Star Fox universe and him being an ass is Meta for me because he’s a hypocrite for insulting a clone while originally being one himself. Him losing to Dark Pit is my “Take That” to the Melee fanbase as well as giving him more of a reason to loathe Dark Pit who knocked him out in the first round. 
> 
> 2\. Pit hating Valentine’s Day has always been my headcanon way back in the Brawl era. Pit is not cupid. The only thing that is taken from Cupid is being an archer and one of his bows in Uprising being Cupid’s arrow. In the same vain and Pit hating being called Icarus, he hates being called Cupid as well. This is made worse that now Pit has a pink alternate costume that can easily be tied in with love. If anything, he just wants to throw the color away and wish it never existed. Personally if I had a choice of Pit’s alternate that wasn’t pink, it would be colors that revolve around the Golden Land (it would be a combination of gold, black and amethyst. We have all three of these colors in the yellow, fallen and purple outfit Pit has but if you combine all three of them, it would give an Umineko feel). This holiday also takes time away from what Pit wants to do and forces Pit to make a choice of making others happy or himself. This is why later on in the story, he decides that Magnus doesn’t deserve him and shoots him and Dunban. The same applies to Ike who loves Soren. The despair on this holiday is huge for Pit obviously. 
> 
> 3\. Terminology that is used in Smash concerning aerial is nair (neutral air), fair (forward air), bair (backward air), dair (down air) and uair (up air but I honestly haven’t heard the Smash commentators say this as much as they say up air). I have Dark Pit talk like this in first person because of how it seems like something the younger Smashers would say when talking to each other while older smashers just use the full term.


End file.
